Sacrifice
by A Slayer
Summary: This based after final fantasy 8 and 102 Yuri and Yaio. dementions are crossed and Time lines realined, lives are messed with, the passing of power and a familiar evil behind it all. My first story all reviews are welcome
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not Own Final Fantasy 8 or there characters if I did I'd be a very happy person, This story contains Yuri and Yaio if you don't like it then don't read, and Reviews will make me happy … well on with the story

Sacrifice

Chapter 1: intro and practice battle

Ever since the defeat of Ultimcia everything had calmed down considerably and Triba Garden was well on its way to its original state before it was hit with the rockets. It's been 2 years since the evil sorceress demise and Balamb Garden was celebrating their victory.

Everyone was there, and in the two years that this all happened Seifer was let back into the Garden and given a second chance at his dream and he got it along with Rajin and Fujin. So life was good again, Squall was commander of Balamb and with all the responsibilities that came with it too so needless to say he was getting use to it and the upgraded place he got was very roomy as well but he was a good leader and fair and trustworthy and he was proud of it.

Selphie and Irvine were happy together and made trips to Triba to lend a helping hand. Irvine became a SeeD with Seifer and was as proud as he is with the title along beside 'sharp shooter'. Selphie was still as hyper as ever and bouncing off the walls but she had a kid now and that took up most of her time, her childes name was Rachel and boy did she love guns. There child wanted to be a sharp shooter like her father.

Zell got with the Library girl a month after they got back and they were dating and steadily at that. Zell taught classes now too, he was offered to teach an unarmed combat class to SeeD cadets and it was mandatory because you could lose your weapon in battle and if you didn't know the basic training you could die.

Rinoa graduated with Seifer and Irvine as well so she now was a SeeD. She was still a little bit edgy when she was told to use her sorceress powers in combat because she was still unsure and untrusting of them. No matter who was with her she didn't feel safe using them so she relied on drawing, casting and attacking like every other person but when it came to the limit break she would only use what she was use to.

Quistis was offered her license but didn't take it right away like everyone thought she would, she had grown tired of being predictable so she changed a little. She picked a new weapon that is, and had it customized as well. After about a year she took up teaching again but she was more of battle strategies then GF's, so there fore she saw a lot of Zell and his class. In changing her weapon and her class references she changed her style as well and now wore black … lots of bold and serious colors at that, her class came terms that she didn't want the constant worshiping and they in other words disbanded but few fans still lingered and watched from afar.

To class she would wear comfortable black pants with pockets to spare and almost a frost blue shirt with no sleeves and the design of two dragons weaving on the back and they come together on the front creating a yin yang. Her weapon had the same design as well but just at the bass a little above the handle; the blade was long and powerful, custom made for her strong use of Ice magic and her power from the blue mage within herself and looking like hyperton and lionhart combined.

"You will have this whole period to train and be ready for the practice exam. You will fallow orders to the letter and stay within the boundaries, if I find out any of you stepped one foot into the secret area you will be punished severely! Do you get me?" A female voice rang through the training centers entrance and fallowed by several "We Get You Sir!" Zell smirked and stepped up "Ok my class you will be pared up to an armed cadet! You will aid them in defeating any and all monsters you come across, you will work together! And follow these simple rules you will win" he shouted to his class as they looked on to him and some sneaking glances to Quistis' class. "Do you get me?" and he got a "We Get You Sir!" as well. Zell looked to Quistis was she smirked back and walked around to her class checking if they had everything ready and nodded to Zell. "Ok get to your assigned partners! And go have fun!" he added the last part and winked as the students spread out and he walked over to Quistis.

"My you have them all whipped Quisty" he said chuckling as she mock scowled "I'll admit it was fun but hey they know whose boss in my class room" she said with a smirk and they parted ways to fallow the students as they battled.

"Look a T-Rexer!" one student whispered to her partner "It's huge! Are you sure?" another girl whispered back with a little uncertainty in her voice, "Of coarse I am … ok not really but if we beat a T-Rexer just think of what the teachers will say!" she said preparing her daggers as the other girl tightened her gloves with spikes and got ready, "Ok but if we die its your fault she said smirking and the other girl chuckled as they pounced and surprised the T-Rexer and making the first strike together.

"Lex! Help!" shouted the unarmed fighter as she barely dodged the tail coming her way! "I'm coming Kat!" said Lex casting cure on Kat and then on herself then attacked the monster by slashing it right behind its knee and it howled in pain and anger! Kat dove away from its foot and got back up slamming her spikes into the wound created by Lex and watched as the beast stumbled but her victory was short lived as she dodged its teeth next! "Hey dumb ass! Come get me!" Lex said and jumped over its head as it dove for her then she slammed her dagger into its head.

It thrashed wildly and in the momentum it through Lex up in the air and into a tree, where she held on for dear life. Kat acted like a distraction and dug her spikes into its side and dragged them along until it turned on her and hit her with its tail. Kat went tumbling. Lex say the T-Rexer go after Kat, so she used this time to swing upon to the branch and cast Thundaga on it and it didn't do much but then she remembered what Quistis had taught her about thunder spells and conducting electricity, so she aimed for her dagger. "Thundaga!" Lex cried and it hit the dagger, the beast cried out clawing at its head and stumbling away. Kat cast cure on herself and ran back to battle as Lex jumped from the tree. Lex clutched her other dagger in her hand as she and Kat rushed the T-Rexer, "take that!" Kat cried out as she slammed her fist into its side wound and Lex jumped up, grabbing the dagger that's lodged in its head.

She pulled it down not out and with nothing to stop her she slid down its back while digging and cutting the T-Rexer up good. The mighty beast bellowed in pain and as soon as Lex was on ground with both daggers it swung its tail at her but she ducked and told Kat to jump and she did right over the tail she didn't see.

"Thanks!" Kat called out and upper cut the beast, then it fell and they both charged at it, hitting it hard. It gave one more cry out before it vanished and the two girls whooped and laughed but there celebration was cut short as they heard a deep seething growl behind them. They stopped and turned around to see 3 T-Rexer' waiting for them and both girls paled and screamed.

Quistis smiled at the whooping girls but it was cut short as she saw what they saw 'Damnit' she cursed and got her blade out, she didn't think they'd travel in packs but with all the SeeD and cadets going in and out of here it was to be expected. She watched as the girls cured each other and prepared to fight. "I know you want to be strong but your way out numbered in this, its better to run and live to fight this battle later then to die now, go and get out of here" Quistis knew they wouldn't leave "No way Miss Trepe! I'm no cowered!" Lex shouted and held her ground "me neither!" Kat said getting into a fighting stance. "Ok let's kick T-Rexer ass" and she walked into the fray right as a greenish T-Rexer charged at her.

Quistis ducked under the beast as it ran over her and she shoved her blade up, slashing it vertically from neck to tail, and it growled in pain and anger! And swung its tail at her but she wasn't there; Lex and Kat where dodging the two other T-Rexer but things didn't look good. Kat slammed her fist into one's knee and then ripped it out but a tail in her vision made her dive away. Lex cast fire on the wound making the beast stumble. Then a mighty growl sounded and the greenish T-Rexer fell dead.

The students watched on in amazement as Quistis in one swoop sliced off another ones head and cast Bizzaga on the other, the beast clawed at its eyes, but Quistis gave it no time to relax as she saw the wounds from the other girls and slashed them open even more. Then with a swift move its head was gone and it disappeared.

Lex and Kat just stood there gaping at the teacher in awe. "That was amazing!" Kat said as they approached the teacher. "You tow aren't bad at all, in fact if you hadn't slashed that T-Rexer up it would have taken me longer to kill it" Quistis said truthfully to the girls who were still skeptical about believing her but soon got over it and accepted praise from the teacher happily.

Chapter 2: Arguments

Squall paced in his office and worried about what he was suppose to do now, 'Hyne she will never forgive me for this' he thought as he slumped in his chair; he rubbed his eyes and pressed a button "Would Miss Trepe instructor No. 14 please come up to the Commanders office right after her class please" and he then let go of the button and sighed and waited for all hell to break loose … again.

Quistis and Zell had rounded up the students when the announcement went off "Oh joy now what'd I do?" she asked Zell sarcastically and he shrugged "Go up now Quisty, get it out of the way so mister 'grouchy pants' can leave sooner and become 'happy pants'" Zell said and did the quotes as well and made some of the students chuckle. "Ok fine you don't love me!" she mock whined and mock dramatically left with fake sobs which got every one laughing.

Taking the elevator up to the 3rd floor preparing herself just in case it was another debate of her new teaching methods or her choice in cloths or the right 'example' she was setting for future SeeD. She got out of the elevator when it stopped and went past Xu who nodded at her and gave her a look that said 'don't ask me I know nothing' so Quistis shrugged and went a head to his office and knocked "Come" was the gruff reply so Quistis gripped the handle and turned it, pushing it open and stepping in, letting the door go and it slowly closed on it's own. "You wanted to see me commander?" Quistis asked Squall knowing full well he hated when his friends called him 'Commander'.'

"Will you cut that out, you guys know it pisses me off" she said in mock anger and proceeded to grumble "Wow Zell was right, you are 'Mr. Grouchy pants' today" Quistis said chuckling at Squall's expression "No seriously what did you call me up for?" Quistis asked and watched as Squall's face became serious again, "We have a problem, now I'm going to be blunt with you Quistis, Galbadia is planning to strike war against us" he said "There what!" Quistis' jaw dropped in shock "War. Triba sent a message to us this morning and it in short stated they will attack within this month, they want …. Rinoa" that last part made Quistis clench her fists in anger. "That's not all, Ellone will be coming here within this hour and we have been instructed to guard all 3 Sorceress until we get this under control" he said to her.

"So where do I fit in?" Quistis asked but almost knowing what will happen "you will be leading the SeeD to battle, our strongest and bravest along with the most powerful magic users; I know this is asking much but don't tell anyone" Squall said but was cut off "Don't Tell ANYONE! Squall what the hell! They have a right to know! To prepare! To have a chance!" Quistis shouted to him not understanding why he didn't want to tell anyone "DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT! I'd tell them but I can't! You can't and that's an order!" he shouted back but Quistis banded her fists on the table "No Squall! Just fucking tell my why!" Squall stood up to his full height but even with that Quistis wasn't that far behind him "Quistis you want the truth! You really do! I lied they don't want the Sorceress they're coming here anyways, they; Galbadia wants you!" he said, there he said it and when he looked at her he saw emotions he never wanted to see again but in a flash they were gone. "Why?" she asked more calmly this time "You're the last of the blue mages Quistis and they want you, they want your power but with you in hiding we wont get very far, I had previously wanted to tell you that the 4 of you would be protected but I know you would have tried to kill me and you wont be in the front line but we need you to fight" he said finally calm and slumped in his chair "You feel better?" she asked and Squall nodded "Good, get me a list of the best of the best, we will be ready soon and they will go down Squall I promise you … but if I don't make it" Squall tried to interrupt but was shushed "No Squall if I die look out for Rinoa please" and with that she left his office and walked to the elevator, to her room and cried out "stupid war" and put her arm through the wall.

Chapter 3: Training

Quistis stood there with her arm through her wall contemplating how she'd keep all this a secret 'Damn you Squall' she thought and got lost in her thoughts but was interrupted by gasps of horror "Quistis!" Rinoa said in fear "What?" she answered Rinoa as the younger approached her worry written all over her face. "What happened?" Quistis seemingly forgot about her arm in the wall stepped forward and got a painful reminder of where she was and what she did "Oops?" Quistis said "Oops? Quistis why is your arm through the wall?" another voice sounded from the hall and then the owner came in side the room. "Well I was just … uuh checking the stability of the walls and well as you can see there not very stable" she said as she tugged on her arm but it didn't budge "damnit" Quistis cursed and unclenched her hand and tugged her arm again, it was coming out but she stopped and hissed quietly through her teeth as she realized she had just embedded a nail into her arm.

Rinoa saw the pain flash on her lovers face and quickly went to help "Dear this would be easier if you put your arm through a grat then out wall and less painful" Rinoa said while easing her hand in and fallowing un Quistis arm but ran into something along the way "Hyne Ellone get the first aid kit fro the bathroom please!" she said as she pushed and pulled the nail out of the wood, her lover grunted in response as Quistis made a face, Rinoa looked at her face and then in her eyes, while her face showed discomfort her eyes were almost screaming out for more pain. It really killed Rinoa to see that look in her eyes again, something really bad must have happened today. They got her arm out and Rinoa told Ellone to get out the disinfectant and gauze which where already out and Rinoa thanked her, Quistis sat there as Rinoa took out the nail and cleaned the wound; it was pretty bad but after cleaning it Rinoa cast Curaga and it healed, only a faint scar remained and even that would fade away in time.

Ellone walked up to Quistis and tilted her head to the side almost like she was studying her some how "You've…. Changed Quistis" she said slowly "Yep, thought I'd change everything as of late" she said while walking to her bathroom and washing the blood off her arm, "So how long are you staying for Elly?" Rinoa asked the older girl while putting the first aid kit away in the bathroom and told Quistis that they would have a 'talk' later. "Well I'm not sure maybe a couple of weeks, at least that's what Squall told me, but he wouldn't tell me why, not that I don't like to see you guys but its just strange you know … I mean Laguna was rushing me to come here and every ones nerves sigh I just don't get it" Quistis listened and mentally strangled Squall, she hated the fact that she had to lie to them but it was for there own protection "Well don't worry about it Elly I'm sure if it was important he'd tell you" she said back and that seemed to calm her enough.

Quistis POV

When I exited the bathroom with Rinoa in toe Ellone spoke up "So Quistis tell me why you put your arm through the wall?" she asked and I groaned and looked to Rinoa who looked right back at me and I know that I would get no help from her "damn, well I was or I am… err that is to say uh " I got up and paced and I could feel there eyes on me and I was beginning to realize that I would probably end up telling them if I didn't get out of here and fast "listen I have to go ok, bye!" and I bolted for the door, got lucky because they forgot to lock it and made a break for the training center.

As soon as I got through the doors I went wild, Training that's what I had to do and especially since I'll be training the top SeeD this time around and I groaned 'this is going to be a long day' I thought as a Grat came right in front of me and with a single slash of my sword it fell. "Stupid Grat, I want a challenge" I mumbled as I went deeper into the trees a pack of 6 wolfs came at me and I smiled "We're getting there" I whispered and dodged the first one that lunged at me, the second rushed me but met my sword half way and fell down dead. They growled at me and kept attacking and one by one they all fell. With three left now they came at me, I turned quickly and caught one by the gruff of its neck and pulled back making it choke I threw it down and spun around catching one with the butt of my blade, it fell unconscious; the last one caught my pants leg and ripped and tugged hard on them trying to get me to fall but I steadied myself and jerked to the side making it hit the tree and fall off, then I jumped to a branch as it lunged at me now making it miss and plow into the first one.

The first snarled at me and jumped at me, it knocked me from the tree and to my back, and I could smell its putrid breath as I held its mouth from my neck, I freed my left hand and hit it hard. I got up and the previously unconscious wolf attacked me but I moved quickly and gave it an upper cut sending it sailing back and I heard a crack and a snap then it disappeared. The other two were banged up but kept fighting, 'this is what SeeD are like, no matter what the odds are they continue fighting' I thought proudly and slammed my fist into the demon wolfs jaw and it in turn fell as well, the last one went berserk on me and its claws slashed out at me but I kept out of its way, then I saw my opening and tacked it to the floor, I had my chance to kill it but instead I held it and said "better to leave now and come to fight me later then die for nothing now" and I let it go, the demon wolf panted, growled and glared but took off in the other direction and I smirked "at least someone listened to me" I said ruefully and picked up my sword and headed in another direction. And came across some T-Rexer's surrounding two lower level Cadets and she knew she couldn't just leave them there so she intervened "mind if I join in?" she asked casually and the two Cadets looked so relieved to see an instructor "Miss Trepe help!" one boy cried and over that the T-Rexer roared in anger at the new threat.

I looked over and saw that the two boys were trying to move 'they must be some of the new students' I realized and then paid attention to the battle at hand. "When I say run you run ok" I said to them while dodging a T-Rexer's tail and they nodded, I knew if they were going to make it I'd have to get both beasts attention on me so I charged at the reddish one and slashed its side and it roared in anger and the Greenish one tried to take a chunk out of me but I jumped onto its back and drove my blade into its back, "GO NOW!" I called out as I twisted my blade sharply making the beast cry out.

The greenish one bucked and thrashed trying to get me off but only serving in me dragging the blade through its flesh and it cried out yet again "Thundaga!" I called out and the bolt of lightning hit my blade and electrocuted the T-Rexer, I ripped my blade out and jumped off of the beast as it fell and twitched then died. The Reddish one howled in anger and slashed at me then turned and hit me with its tail. "OW damn that hurt" I said getting to my feet and dove back down when it swung again at me again.

I got to my feel and used my magic to draw ice magic, I formed slabs of ice all around my and sent them speeding towards the monster, the sharp slabs cut into it and the T-Rexer stumbled but lunged again at me and caught my arm in its mouth I could feel it's teeth cut into my arm and the pain that came with it but blocked it out to the best of my ability and then brought my sword up and slammed it into its eye, needles to say it was in pain and my arm was freed. I lunged for my weapon's handle and shoved it in more, making the beast cry out and finally fall and disappear. I didn't bother to heal much and I went on my way again.

End of POV

About 3 hours later Quistis emerges from the Training center smeared with dirt and blood, her own and other beasts. Sighing and stretching she made her way to the dorms but slowed her pace and realized that Rinoa was going to be pissed at her for running out like that and knowing Ellone is probably still there she was in for an ear full. "What on earth happened to you?" she heard a male voice off to her right and looked there and saw Seifer looking at her with amusement and concern "It's a long story Seifer one that in short terms bloodied up the training center and myself at the same time, and I know what your thinking and I'm fine these are scratches I've had worse" she said and watched him relax a little but not much "Rinoa's worried about you" he said and I flinched "I've only been gone for an hour" she said to him but he shook his head "try four" he said and Quistis' jaw dropped "Damnit! Is Ellone still there?" and Seifer no she left about 10 minutes ago, she had to meet Squall for some clearance codes and stuff" and Quistis sighed "This is going to be a long night" and waved bye to Seifer and left to go to the dorm she shared with Rinoa…


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling tension so thick in the room she could probably cut with her sword Quistis went on inside the carefully closed the door, she slowly scanned the room for Rinoa but couldn't find her lover anywhere … "odd" she whispered as she continued inside "what's so odd dear?" a voice sounded that almost made Quistis jump out of her skin and she turned around to face a very peeved looking Rinoa "Rin let me explain" she started but what cut off by Rinoa "No, no more excuses about being too mad to face me or that you don't want to talk about it, you are always telling me to open up to you but you never do the same!" she exclaimed and Quistis remained silent "God Quistis speak to me! Tell me something! Anything! Because at least Squall let me in after a while! He showed me something even if it was a little part of him that let me know how he was feeling but-" she didn't get to continue because Quistis cut in "Squall this and Squall that! It's all I hear from you and everyone else! You want to know something Rinoa I'm not Squall, I will never be like him! And as for not showing you apart of me, you have to realize something It's hard for me to open up to someone I love" her voice was getting lower and Rinoa was listening so closely.

Quistis took a breath before continuing on "Rin the real reason is … is" she couldn't look at her anymore so she looked at the floor instead "I'm scared Rinoa I mean really scared I've never felt this way about anyone before and I don't know how to act around it, It's so hard to be open when I've been alone for 15 years in here" she pointed to her heart and the next thing she knew Rinoa was hugging her and kissed her lightly and Quistis finally let go all her frustration and cried holding onto Rinoa for dear life.

After what seemed like hours they broke apart "I'm so sorry Quistis I …I didn't know" Rinoa said while staring into Quistis' eyes that seemed to take on a lighter shade of blue and Quistis just smiled and kissed her lightly. Rinoa backed away and looked at her lover noticing she was pretty banged up and had various splatters of stuff covering her and raised a brow "go shower" she said and Quistis smirked "you joining me? Considering you look just like me, and true to her word Rin looked at herself and groaned in disgust "I just showered too" she pouted "well now you get me as an added bonus" Quistis said winking at Rinoa who in turn faked thinking about it "oh I don't know really, hmm" she said walking into the bathroom and Quistis fallowed her in. they started to get undressed, and through there dirty cloths in the hamper and Quistis turned on the water as Rinoa got out the bandages and antiseptic and set it all down on the counter, then joined Quistis in the shower.

(N/A: Sorry it's a little mushy but hey it's all good right….right?)

After their shower Rinoa applied the antiseptic to the wounds and was being as gentle as possible but noticed the white knuckle grip Quistis had on the counter and hurried up so this would be all over and done with, she didn't like the feeling of hurting her lover or her lover hurting at all it gave her a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Ok all done" she said with relieve clearly in her voice as she wrapped some wounds and then they both headed to there bedroom, and getting there night cloths, Rinoa wore a soft cotton large night shirt and panties and Quistis wore comfortable silk boxers and loose shirt. They got into bed and snuggled up to the other falling asleep in each others arms.

The next morning

Alarm bells blared to life scaring the whole Garden to awakefullness, Nada's voice booming through the speakers "RED ALERT! INSTUCTERS 1-5 ESSCORT CADETS TO SAFE ZONE, THE REST OF YOU SeeD AND INSTRUCTOR REPORT TO THE QUAD, THIS IS NOT A DRILL I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL" and the alarm balls kept ringing, Quistis and Rinoa where already half dressed by the time the announcement was over. Pulling on there shoes and stumbling out the door hazardously with there weapons and heading off with the throng of people rushing to the Quad.

"Quisty!" the voice sounded off to there left and they looked over to see Selphie and Irvine coming up to them as they neared the Quad, "what the hell is going on?" Quistis yelled over to them as soon as they got to the Quad a bunch of SeeD almost stumbled down the stairs but there good training saved them from falling and being trampled.

The saviors of the world made it up to the front and saw a very worried Cid and Squall standing there, Cid spoke up first "We have discovered information that Galbadia is planning an attack on our Garden" that one statement caused an uproar of swearing and angry shouting and yelling. But suddenly a sharp turn caused almost everyone to fall and Nada's voice through the speakers once again "Battle stations! There trying to ram us!" he said and another sharp turn the other was causing the remaining teens that were standing to topple over.

Squall was up and yelling out commands to all Seed and Instructors who were running around to do what he asked "Irvine get to sniper point B and Zell you get him up there! Then join us back at the front" both guys nodded and took off to the elevator to get Irvine to the sniper point. "Selphie round up all the magic users and Rinoa go with her to get the heavy hitters, then set them up in a mix at the front" they zipped around the remaining people and went to do there task.

Squall sighed "Instructor Bram get the Headmaster to the Safe Zone and take 10 SeeD with you guard him and the cadets, if some slip by us got it!" he nodded and 10 SeeD fallowed him to the safe Zone taking the Headmaster with them. Squall turned to the rest of them "ok now we go to the front lines we cant let any of soldiers past us, Ellone go to the sniper point B and be our eyes ok" she went off and then the whole bunch fallowed her out, rush out to the front lines.

Quistis P.O.V

My heart was hammering in my chest as we were running to the front entrance of the garden but we only made it half was when the first swarm came at us, and we charged, I didn't have my blade out yet but thanks to Zell I was wearing a pair of spiked gloves and rammed my fist into a soldiers nose and felt the bone crack. He stumbled back and I gave him a nice solid punch to the gut, he fell in a heap but my victory was short lived as some idiot shoved me hard his intent was clear but I blocked his advances with a kick to his head, he fell too. I was hearing random shots go off and bodies dropping but more and more soldiers piled in like a never ending flow but I stopped thinking and drew my sword running through the throng of soldiers cutting them down on after the other over and over.

No ones P.O.V

Irvine was reloading and shooting taking down one soldier after the other, but he too noticed that there seemed to be no end to this, he spotted some soldiers ganging up on his fellow Seed and took them out, but then ducked when he say a soldier looking his way, took aim and took him out "Thanks Elly" he said and she nodded to him.

Seifer was like Quistis, running through the crowd, punching, kicking and slicing his way through, he got to a certain point where he thought this would never stop; he knew he needed a break or he was going to collapse from this constant onslaught and he know many of his friends were feeling this too. He caught sight of Squall and made his way to him but a painful blow to the ribs made him stumble and just when the soldier was about to fire his gun, lionheart was shoved through his gut killing him instantly. Squall cast curaga on Seifer and kisses him "hope that helps" he whispered and Seifer kissed him back "more then ever" and they went there separate ways fighting the enemy off better then before.

Zell and Selphie were kicking loads of ass but even with Selphie's amount of energy she was slowing down a little. Spinning around and catching a man in the face he stumbled and she wasted no time wrapping her nun chucks around his throat and twisting sharply breaking it and watched his body crumble to the floor. Zell was delivering punch after punch and the body count was rising, he cast curaga on both him and Selphie and a few SeeD that really needed it before getting back into the fray.

Rinoa was now at Quistis' side using her magic on the enemy then suddenly the soldiers retreated, the casters cast healing everyone they could, Quistis felt re-energized and so did everyone else but worried still. Suddenly they heard something big and they all looked at the huge gun thing in front of them "charge it!" some random person yelled and the battle started up again but this time the enemy was guarding the gun.

Quistis called upon Shiva and hoped that if they fired they would be able to block it. Charging up with Rinoa they tried to get to the gun to stop it before it went off, "we only have one shot! Make it count!" she heard the same guy yell "oh shit, EVERYONE GET BACK!" they listened and got back, Irvine and Ellone floated down to where the group was and Quistis called Shiva just as the gun went off, a purple blue black beam shot out and hit Shiva dead on, Quistis tensed up as she felt the pain from Shiva travel to her but then Rinoa's eyes started to glow white and she used her sorceries to some how deflect the beam back to the gun, pushing the thing through the hole, obliterating the guards and the beam hit the Galbadian base, sending it out of control.

Shiva glowed then vanished as Quistis fell limply into Rinoa's arms "Quistis!" Rinoa called, Squall was there in a flash along with the rest of the group, and Quistis' body was pulsating a soft pale blue. Rinoa's eyes returned to there original color but they were soon filled with tears and fear because Quistis didn't seem to be breathing, with her skin like ice and her limp body and Rinoa whispered as she held her lovers body close "Quistis come back to me"

**

* * *

**

**WooT lol I think you know the pairings now that's it for this chappy cuz I need some form of sleep cuz exams are in a week . …I swear I'm going to fail --go to sleep please review! zzzzzz**


	3. Chapter 3

Quistis lay there twitching from the affects of the beam that moments ago just disintegrated Shiva and hit her at almost full blast. Rinoa couldn't touch her because of what looked like electric current revolving around her lover, and she knew that Quistis was going to die if someone didn't do something now so throwing caution to the wind and concentrated on her powers to see if she could break the current that was killing her lover. So she reached out and grabbed her, and was greeted by an intense current of power and was trying its very best to rip her apart and then it all faded into blackness…

She woke with a start, sitting up too fast made her head spin and she felt like she was going to throw up last weeks meet surprise when hands on her shoulders gently pushed her back onto the bed. "lay back down you've been through too much Rinny" Rinoa's brain was trying to make out the owner of the voice without opening her eyes "the lights are off" and so with that little bit of information she opened her eyes and was greeted by Selphie who looked extremely worried.

Rinoa just looked up at her confusingly not understanding where she was or why everything hurt like it did "what…the hell? Where am I?" she asked but just as she finished she started coughing like crazy. Another person in the room moved to get the glass of water and hooked there free arm behind the coughing girls back lifting her up slightly and bringing the glass towards Rinoa's lips tipping it back slightly letting Rinoa drink some. The mystery person took the glass away the glass when Rinoa nodded thanks and so they put the cup down and gently laid Rinoa back on the bed.

Rinoa turned to the mystery person but couldn't make out the face but the all around aura reminded her of Quistis … "Quistis! Where is she?" she suddenly shouted out startling Selphie so much she fell off her chair "whoa! Ooof!" Selphie exclaimed as he fell, got up and rubbed her sore butt "oh Selphie are you ok?" the hyper active girl nodded and sat back down, "ya I'm fine" she said to the bed ridden girl and pointed to the shadowed person "talk to that blob of depression that's been in here since they woke up, I'm going to leave you too alone mmk buh-Bye!" and with that she was gone in a yellow blur.

Rinoa turned to look at the other person and saw the outline of them "Quistis?" she asked hoping that it was her "yes Rin?" the voice was scratchy and a little strained but it was her Rinoa lunged for her but almost fell out of her bed, Quistis caught her half way and put her back on the bed but remained in the hug death like grip. Rinoa was so caught up in the moment that she didn't notice Quistis was crying until she felt a something wet touch her face. "Quistis don't cry please" she whispered as the older of the two tried to stop but was having little success "I thought I lost you" Quistis whispered out emotion thick in her voice and she pulled away slightly to try and wipe the tears away.

Rinoa kissed her lightly on the lips, her mind racing trying to figure out when she ever saw Quistis cry before and came up with nothing, she remembered having this talk with the others asking if they've ever seen Quistis cry before and they said they never saw her cry this was one of the reasons that she was called Ice Queen because more then half the population of the school thought Quistis had no emotion pfft! If only they knew! Rinoa thought to herself as she stared at her lover and she reached out and wiped some tears away "I thought I had lost you when you were hit with… what ever the fuck that beam was … you don't know how much that scared me" Rinoa said trying her best not to cry but that wasn't working either as tears slipped down her face "shh Rinny I'm here and you're here and we're alive and together nothing else matters"

(N/A: omg I'm turning this into some romance …. Hope you don't mind)

They spent the next little while calming down and holding each other until Rinoa wanted to know how Quistis was alive and if Shiva was ok after what happened. "I don't know how I lived but I think Shiva will be ok in time… when the beam fired I knew that one of us wouldn't be coming back after this so you know I'm a blue mage right" Rinoa nodded so Quistis continued "I brought up a wall of that power and just got it up around Shiva when it hit, her HP was drained and she lost consciousness but her magic traveled back into the mind link and hit me then the beam hit, it felt like I fell though the ice in Triba like a cold rush and then the beam made it worse, if you didn't touch me I'd have died but at the same time the wall you made isolated that part of ice in me so in other words I can create Ice and manipulate it like putty" Quistis finished and looked at Rinoa who was gaping "I … did I hurt you?" "What no you saved me Rin you didn't hurt me" Quistis exclaimed but Rinoa still wasn't sure but let it go because she was more interested in seeing her lover demonstrate her new power "come on then show me" Rinoa egged her on and Quistis smiled "ok so here it goes" she held out her hand and her eyes glowed a dull blue an then a block of ice formed in her hand and rose about 5 inches and started to change its shape, slowly at first but then more clearly and it took the shape of Shiva and then about a minute later it had all the detail it was a mini replica of Shiva.

Rinoa sat there in awe at the replica of Shiva and then at her lover "holy shit Quistis that's amazing!" she said but then noticed the sweat glistening on her forehead "Quisty?" the women in question let out a shaky breath "I'm still not use to it yet but hey with practice I'll be great at it right" she said and smiled at Rinoa. Rinoa looked at Quistis and pulled her close, took the ice sculpture and put it on the table then pulled Quistis in for a passionate kiss.

Selphie smiled as she peeked in seeing her two friends happily and talking and with each other, it was a shocker to see Quistis crying because in all her life she had never seen the older girl cry not even once and there was a point when she believed that Quistis either forgot how to or she was an android from mars or something like that she heard from one group of cadets that were discussing some Sci-Fi stuff along with aliens and things like that.

She decided that she better stop spying before she gets caught and tortured that would be funny she thought in her head as she walked back to the group of people sitting in the waiting room, Squall had finally stopped pacing and fell asleep on Seifer's lap who was also asleep, the next was Zell and Irvine leaning shoulder to shoulder sleeping and Xu and Nida (N/A: is that the right spelling for his name?) were trying to stay awake but failing miserably.

Selphie was smirking and she was feeling a little evil so she took out her whistle she had borrowed from Rinoa and took a deep breath and blew! The loud screech sent everyone tumbling to the ground shouting out before doing face plants and Selphie was laughing so hard she started crying, Seifer was the first to voice his rude awakening "what the hell was that for!" he said standing up to his full height trying to look intimidating "well I came to tell you that Rinoa woke up" she said and right away she could tell that they were relived at the news "can we go in and see her?" Squall asked but Selphie shook her head "no its like 3 in the morning and she looked a bit 'busy' when I left" she quoted and they got it so one by one they all filed out and left.

Rinoa had moved over and now was happily curled up beside her girlfriend she was happy that Quistis was alive and with her "Quistis promise that you'll never go dying on me again" Quistis smiled "only if you promise me the same thing ok" Rinoa turned so she is facing Quistis "I promise" she said "I promise too" and they kissed lightly then fell asleep in each others arms.

In the morning Rinoa was released and went to go shower while Quistis went down to the training center to test out her new ability on some Grats. She walked in to a grassy part and saw a Grat just standing there, she thought about a slab of ice and it formed, she was taken aback she thought that she had to create it in her hand not just think it. So she concentrated on projecting it at the Grat and it took off and impaled it, the Grat fell to the ground … dead "cool" she said and walked further into the underbrush.

* * *

Well thank you zelene2004 for reading and sorry to keep you waiting, I couldn't think on how to right this chapter but trust me the next chapter will have more action I promise! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi sorry bout the lateness of this chapter but I couldn't think straight so there fore I couldn't write but now I think I'm fine

Rinoa walked through the Quad with Selphie and Zell looking for Quistis, it was past lunch and they still haven't seen her since she left this morning and Rinoa was worried that the women was doing more work and neglecting herself like she always does.

They were exiting the Quad and heading for the Training center when Seifer came bolting by them while half carrying half dragging Quistis who was mumbling something about ice sculptures and giggling like she was drunk. "Seifer! What happened?" Rinoa cried as she rushed to the other side of her lover to help support her "I found her laughing her ass off in the Training Center, she was pointing at the monsters that I'm guessing she some how froze, and don't ask me how she did it but she did" he said in one big breath "and now I think she's….drunk" he said and he looked like he was still trying to figure that part out.

They brought her to the infirmary but it wasn't easy and Rinoa started asking Quistis how much she had drank because this was getting ludicrous the was that the older woman's words slurred. "I am…not drunk! Teehee!" Quistis exclaimed right before she passed out leaving Rinoa and Seifer to carry her rest of the way.

The place was foggy and dull but cold almost like an ice box and Quistis shivered as a cold breeze blew by. "Where the hell am I?" she asked herself and started to walk in some direction looking for a way out.

"The time is now child" a voice floated by her startling her she reached for her sword only for nothing to be there "what the hell? Where's my sword!" she was panicking now, she had no way of fighting with physical strength if the enemy had a weapon and if it didn't then she'd locate at and pummel it if she could.

And a second later is cold ripped through Quistis and she felt my lungs freezing inside of her chest, and the most painful thing happened her heart stopped dead, she couldn't think, couldn't breath but the last thing she said was "Rinoa" and then darkness fell over her.

There was a shimmer of light that appeared beside the limp body and smiled sadly "I wish this could have been different but you have brought this upon yourself, and now you must fulfill your part of the deal" the mysterious woman whispered and then with her magic she levitated Quistis' body and held out one hand and a katana appeared, she griped it and on the other hand a white ball with hints of blue formed and then it shot into Quistis.

Quistis eyes shot open and she breathed in the cold air and coughed as she gulped in the air as her frame shook and she would have collapsed if it wasn't for the woman's magic keeping her upright. "Who…what did you?" that's all she got out before she started coughing again, the cold air was burning her throat, the woman merely smiled "why Quistis you don't remember me? Not at all?" Quistis looked puzzled and then it hit her "Oh God" she whispered "yes that's right, you knew that Squall couldn't defeat Ultimicia so you came to me, you prayed to Shiva and asked for the strength to beat the evil corrupt Sorceress" the woman smiled and the scenery changed to a temple, the walls were a frost like blue and the floors were like ice but you could clearly see moving water beneath it, slabs of Ice hung from the ceiling and although they were solid they looked as if you have this room a good shake they would come down and impale you.

Quistis looked around and remembered the shrine temple the way it was, in this cold place a fire was burning strong but it was different, instead of a orangey red glow it gave off an icy blue purple hue and when Quistis looked into the fire she had the sudden urge to touch it so stepping up to it she braced herself to feel the heat but was shocked, instead of searing pain of a burn she felt cold almost frost bite worthy cold, she withdrew her hand and started to rub her hands together to get some form of feeling back into them.

"Enchanting isn't it, how the blue flame dances like that, how it doesn't create heat but just like fire it can take life and destroy it" she said sadly from where she was sitting Quistis looked at the women and sighed, she knew it was her turn to do her part the woman was beside her in a flash "you have accepted that it is your turn, so then you shall know only when the time comes my child, but now you will be known as element of Ice, go to your world and say your farewells for it will be a long time before you will see your loved ones again" Quistis nodded and everything shimmered around her and slowly went black.

Rinoa was trying not to cry but the tears slid down her face anyways, Quistis stopped breathing and her skin turned ice cold in a matter or seconds, and the Doctor had informed her only moments ago, the dull sound of the heart monitors flat line was ringing in her ears. She choked on a sob as she looked at her lover laying there, she dropped to her knees and gripped that icy cold hand, intertwining there fingers "baby you said … you promised me you won't leave me" she choked out and sobbed, moments later the a dull beep… beep…beep filled the rooms and a choked cough jolted Rinoa up and quickly whipped her tears away to see the rise and fall of Quistis chest. Her mouth hung open as the hand she was holding twitched.

Rinoa couldn't move at all, she was frozen in place and just stared at her lover, looking down at Quistis face she saw what looked like a sad expression and then her face relaxed. Rinoa didn't want to let go or leave her side incase this was her mind playing tricks on her so she called out, voice cracking "help?" she tried again but her voice was so thick with emotion and cracking it just sounded like a squeak. Then the door opened reveling the rest of the gang, looking like they all just ran a mile and tears in there eyes. Rinoa stood there just staring at them not comprehending anything, she felt light headed, the beep….beep….beep… sounded and everyone looked so confused "welcome to my world" Rinoa whispered and they all looked at her who was looking at the unconscious but breathing woman on the hospital bed.

Ellone and Selphie walked over to Rinoa and hugged the still crying girl "how?" Ellone asked still in shock about hearing that Quistis who was like a little sister to her was dead and here she was in the infirmary looking at a not so dead Quistis who was breathing but her skin was still a shade of ice blue which still scared her.

They all just stood around the bad as Rinoa was still staring intently at Quistis, she touched her neck and looked for a pulse, and she got one that was a little rapid, and then her eyes fluttered open, scaring everyone out of there skin when they heard a scratchy voice saying "did anyone get the number of that bus?" that knocked Rinoa into reality and looked straight into Quistis eyes and gasped, Quistis eyes were so pale and icy blue, no longer steel blue, no these eyes looked like they could incinerate you if you looked at her the wrong way.

"Quistis… your eyes" Selphie whispered in awe and a little fear, Quistis looked puzzled and sat up "what's wrong with my eyes?" she asked and Seifer pulled out a mirror and handed it to her, Zell looked at him funnily ready to say something but Seifer just glared at him "don't ask" he grumbled out. Quistis took the small mirror and looked into it and just gaped … "what the hell?" she whispered not understanding but as they watched her they say realization dawn on her pale face fallowed by a sad look.

Quistis got up to everyone's shock and stretched, Rinoa just blinked not comprehending anything anymore along with everyone else in that room, Irvine was the first to speak "um Quistis you sure you should be moving I mean you … just…" he didn't know what to say "you were dead, you stopped breathing …. This ….is this some sort of joke?" Rinoa said she was starting to get angry at not being able to understand what the hell was going on, "I have to go, and I don't know when I'll be back" she said to everyone Ellone suddenly spoke up "….oh my God Quistis you didn't" she said and Quistis looked back at Ellone and sighed "did what! What did you do!" Rinoa was getting tired of being out of the loop and Quistis noticed so she went over to her.

Rinoa was now looking into the pale blue eyes of her lover and saw the emotion, sadness, anger, regret but love stood out "I was going to do this today, I had this all planned but I guess past promises have to be fulfilled, Rinoa I love you with every part of my soul, but I have to do this, I have to fulfill my promise" Quistis explained "what promise? Quistis?" Rinoa felt her knees buck but she stayed strong "I have to go to Triba" she said in a calm voice but at the same time her voice sounded dull "Ellone will explain, I have to go" and she started to walk out, she was out of the infirmary when Rinoa caught up with her "Quistis tell me what's wrong, please!"

Quistis looked at her and kissed her, Rinoa was then assaulted with images of Quistis at 18 going into a huge temple alone, in the background behind her lover was the camp sight and everyone was sleeping, and then it cut to Quistis praying with Shiva to lend her strength to fight Ultimicia. A whirlwind of pale colors blended together and a bright light came, and suddenly a woman was standing there with a staff, it was as if there conversation was on mute but suddenly Rinoa could here the woman's voice as clear as day. "You seek the power of the Ice God so you can defeat the sorceress of this time and the next?" Quistis or the young Quistis looked up at the woman "yes" she said clearly and the Ice God merely nodded "but this power comes with a price, I will call upon you when the time is right for you to fulfill your part of the deal, now kneel and I will grant upon you the power that is needed to win this battle" and a beam formed in the palm of the Ice Gods hand and Rinoa watched as it shot into Quistis, she watched as her love silently cried out in pain and watched the woman smile sadly and when the beam stopped Quistis fell to her knees "well done Blue Mage this power will aid you in your journey" and then the memory faded, Quistis broke the contact and Rinoa looked up at her "Oh God Quistis, Oh God" she cried in the older woman's arms.

They were at Triba and Quistis walked out of the Ragnarok with haste, getting onto solid ground she turned and gazed at her friends "I'll miss you guys" she said sadly "but I will be back" she walked backwards and stopped when she was a good 20 feet away, she looked to the sky and raised her hand, the wind picked up and the icy breeze swirled around her, and then a portal was opened, she turned around and looked at her friends and to Rinoa "I love you" she whispered and saw Rinoa whisper back, just then hands shot out of the portal and wrapped themselves around Quistis! Rinoa tried to get to her but the Icy wind pushed them down and when the wind stopped they opened there eyes and Quistis was gone and Rinoa sobbed as the whole group hugged her close.

* * *

HEY sorry for my lateness but I couldn't think of anything, but here it is! R&R plz! Oh I fixed that reviewing problem sorry for that I didn't mean to! Tell me what you think! 


	5. Chapter 5

Rikku sighed as she looked at the scenery whip by her, just thinking about how boring it had gotten after saving Spira again, nothing was catching her interest and she was getting restless and depressed. When she thought of why she was depressed Yunie and Tidus came to mind, he was found and Yunie rushed off to be with him and now they were on Besaid enjoying there time together leaving her and Paine to sphere hunt alone.

Paine was on the bridge with Buddy and Brother looking for something to do because even she had agreed with Rikku that they were running out of things to do. Rikku stood up and stretched when the ship swerved and Rikku stumbled forwards, if it wasn't for her quick reflexes she would have been thrown off, gripping her COM link and speaking into it "what the hell was that!" she waited for a response and the COM crackled to life "Rikku you ok?" the voice of Buddy spoke "yeah I'm ok, what happened…aah!" the ship lurched down and she lost her footing! For seconds she was in free fall before the ship came up and her back slammed into the deck "uugh oww" she mumbled to herself and tried to get up. "Rikku! Are you there!" Brother's panic stricken voice came through the static "no not really …. Don't do that again please" she said in a daze as she hauled herself up but a tremor though the ship made her fall to her knees "one of the engines caught fire, and the controls are-" and then everything was cut off Rikku would have said something but thunder roared as lightning lit up the sky sending Rikku to her knees.

Her heart pounded in her ears as she scrambled to the stairs to get inside when a loud bang to her left sounded and she slipped, the sky poured down like an endless river making it harder and harder to see or stand, Rikku was freaking out trying her best to stay calm when the air ship tilted forwards and she began to slide down Rikku tried to slow down but the rain had soaked everything and she slide faster until she felt nothing but air under her 'CRED!' she thought…. And then no more then 3 seconds later she collided with the lift doors.

She sat there panting and trying to get her legs to work as her mind couldn't get over the fact that she almost died several times out here until her COM crackled to life with Paine's frantic voice calling out for her "Rikku! Are you there!" Rikku gripped it and tried to talk into it with a steady voice but she was shaking "I'm…he…here Paine" she said pulling herself up and barely stopping herself from colliding into the wall when the ship gave another powerful jerk "Rikku crackle -ake an emergence landing crackle buzz come inside!" Rikku not catching all of that, she replied "I'm coming in! See you in a few!" she turned and punched a code into the panel expecting it to open but it just opened a little like a foot wide and Rikku started cursing as thunder roared behind her as she gripped the sided of the doors and started pushing trying to make the hole wider.

She pried the door a little wider and slipped inside the lift and pressed the button for the bridge and the lift groaned and started taking her down to the bridge. The doors opened and she jerked out wanting to get out of that death trap because all the while being in there the lift kept making screeching noises and was starting to scare her even more making her think she'd die in there.

She stumbled down the hall as the ship trembled and jerked around sending her into the walls more times then not, finally making it to the doors to the bridge and they opened with screeching that made her wince. Stepping into the bridge she forced herself not to gape in shock as she looked around, Buddy and Brother were at the helm trying to steady the airship and Paine was helping Shinra get communications back online with little success.

Rikku hopped the railing and ran to where Paine and Shinra were, she didn't ask if they needed help she just dropped to her knees and started ripping off the metal around the computer, pulling out wires and fiddling with them trying to find the right ones she needed to get the COM back up. The ship jerked causing both Brother and Buddy to lose grip of the wheel and the ship started to fall doing a nose dive, "Oh shit!" someone yelled as things started to get worse and at that second navigation and communications came online "where the hell are we!" Buddy yelled as he and Brother gripped back the wheel and tried to pull the up to stop the nose dive "we're…..we're by Besaid!" Shinra informed us "call….someone!" Rikku yelled gripping onto Paine so she could stand.

Rikku's POV

Paine tapped a few buttons and started calling out "HELLO? IS ANYONE THERE?" Paine was panicking I had never seen Paine panic and it made her worry even more but pulling myself together she felt the ship level out a bit so I decided to take a risk and I ran forwards to the helm to try and help them but as I got there another boom rattled us all and sent me tumbling, I smacked my head on something hard and I could taste blood in my mouth "shit ow" I moaned I knew that if I passed out I was as good as dead. I felt a hand grip mine and hoist me up, I was wobbling and my head was throbbing "Stay wake" I heard the worried tone of Brother and I knew that he was worried and I could hear Paine's voice asking me if I was ok "ya" I mumbled then looked out the big windshield thing and lunged at the wheel with Brother there with me Buddy was there "about time!" he was sweating and I could see panic in his eyes as we all pulled trying to lessen the crash. Paine was trying to get someone anyone and right when it all seemed lost I could here Yunie's voice crackling and her image was there but staticy "Yuna! We have a problem!" I heard Yuna gasp and the ship lerched and started groaning I felt my heart pounding harder "WE'RE GOING DOWN" I cried as we all must have heard the outer shell cracking and moaning under the pressure.

I could hear everyone yelling and I was too as the ship took the hole nose dive and we all were forced to hold onto something as gravity lifted us off the ground, and anything that wasn't bolted to something went flying back towards the door, the pressure and speed that we were falling at the glass started to crack. "oh Hyne we're gonna die" I heard myself mumble, Paine was talking to Yunie telling her to look out for us and I felt my hands start to lose grip, I barely had time to squeak as I lost grip and was flying to the other end of the room at top speed so I closed my eyes.

Suddenly something caught me and I opened my eyes to see it was two something's, Shinra and Paine caught me and started pulling me towards them, I gripped onto something stable and I say Yunie, Lulu, Wakka and Tidus there I heard them yelling things and me and Paine saw the fear in there eyes "we see you! Hold on!" Wakka cried I turned my head and all I saw was blue rushing towards us, I realized that Brother and Buddy were better off back here with us "guys let go we'll get you!" Buddy looked like he understood "you better not miss!" she cried out and me and Paine got ready while Brother was hollering that he'd die if he let go, but Buddy pushed off and we gripped him, the force impact catching him and everything made my head spin.

Brother say the water coming rapidly closer and he knew what he had to do, he let go and for an instant I saw in his eyes realization that we're probably going to die and I gripped onto him and him to me. I closed my eyes, we lost communications when brother let go, this was it wasn't it "we're going to die aren't we?" I asked Paine as I opened my eyes and she looked back grimly "we saved Spira this should be easy" she smirked and I smiled back.

N/A POV

On the Island of Besaid Yuna and the others watched in horror as the mighty Airship plummeted down to the waters, a massive tidal wave and some explosions were heard, Yuna's eyes watered, no she would not lose hope they could have survived but she needed to know, they had to get out there. She remembered Shinra explaining how to use the COM to contact different people so she raced back towards the village, she needed to call someone with a boat and experience with under water searching … she needed Cid. And as she ran she thought of a way to tell her uncle that his daughter might be dead, she didn't want to believe it but it was a possibility and with that she ran faster, panting as she reached the COM link, she fiddled with it and suddenly was greeted with a familiar face "Yuna so good to here from ya!" she swallowed "Uncle Cid there's been an accident" and she watched his face pale.

I'm evil MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA! lol I had too stop here just so I know you people are still there, sorry for lateness I have some more Ideas and I'll start writing more soon … but tell me do you any of you have a problem with one or two OC? If so I'll change some things but I at least need one … I just wanted to know …. Had someone tell me people didn't like OC and that kinda put a damper on my creative flow … but please Review, complain if you want to and THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg I'm so sorry! I think I died…. I had extreme writers block but I have to write something cuz I feel really bad for leaving you all alone so here I am and with more please enjoy!**

Rikku's P.O.V

It all happened so fast, the airship hitting the water and the windshield shattering sending water and glass back at us, we all breathed in deep as the water collided with us and pushed on us. We held on as long as we could but the water pressure and the need to get the hell out of there made us all let go.

We were swimming franticly trying to get to the front end of the ship but the pressure was pushing us back and that's when I felt a hand on my shoulder, Paine was pulling me to the doors and I realized that we had a chance of breathing so I nodded and gripped Brother making wild gestures to the door, we swam to the others trying to pry the door open.

Paine drew her sword and tried to wedge it into the door while I swam over to the control panel, I knew it was risky the electric shock would fry us all but if I put the shield on me and the panel I'd only get shocked. Buddy saw me and tried to get to me but I cast shell and protect on me, I gripped my dagger and pried off the control panel exposing the electrical cords and I thanked what ever higher being that gave Cid the idea to make the cords water proof.

Reaching my hand into the mess of cords I looked for the right cords to open the door and I could see that the others backed away from the door, my fingers brushed something and I yelped losing some air as I was shocked but grinding my teeth I gripped the cord and was rewarded with another painful shock, my other hand gripped the other broken cord that doubled the shock and I bit my lip shoving the two together and the doors groaned in protest, I could have killed the doors I was seeing spots and feeling lightheaded bit I forced the two cords closer and they started to get really hot, they were burning my hands and I could feel my skin peeling.

I saw Paine and the others panic then the doors opened a little like a foot, they lunged and pulled, water was flooding in but they kept pulling, Shinra went in, then Buddy and brother went in but was now holding the doors open from the inside "Rikku let the fucking thing go!" Brother yelled I hadn't heard him swear before in English and it shocked me into letting go but my hand was stuck. I was struggling I could see blood; Paine noticed the shell and protection fade in a shimmer and she tugged on my arms.

I could feel my skin rip and I cried out losing the remaining air I was holding and started choking on the water, Paine took my dagger and cut both cords then we heard the squeal of the doors, my head span and so did everything else. I felt someone pulling me then everything started to blur and then I was pulled up and in somewhere with air but I couldn't seem to get my lungs to work and I was choking, I saw Paine dive in and the doors slam closed thus stopping the water from filling up the rest of the room.

I felt the water stir and arms hauling me up, I couldn't move I felt hands and arms and rough banging on my back causing me to cough up water and suddenly I could breathe, I gasped and drank in the air and I was shaking.

Paine's face came into my line of vision "I can't feel my arms or my hands" I whisper "no wonder Rikku you're lucky enough to have your life! What in spira possessed you to try a stunt like that?" Paine stated and asked worry clear as day in her voice "we were gonna to die I had to do something" I said still panting as Paine shook her head then nodded "well you've saved us for now" she said as Brother limped over to us "what happened… to you?" I asked and he pointed to the shard of glass wedged into his thigh and I winced, things didn't look good not good at all.

End of P.O.V

Yuna was pacing, she and the others watched as the ship sunk and they were panicking. "We need to do something! It's going to take Cid another hour to get here! I cant just stand here" Yuna voiced and stopped her pacing looking at the water.

Lulu nodded she to was tired of waiting, her friends no her family was aboard that airship now sinking to the bottom of the sea and it was unsettling to say the least "yes but what can we do? We don't have the equipment to dive" she stated watching Yuna clench her fists, she looked ready to explode if she didn't do something soon.

Wakka was talking to Tidus trying to figure out a away to get to them when a roar of another airship startled all four of them "that was fast" they looked up at the ship, it was a dull gray all over and nothing too fancy and as they looked up a ladder dropped down, Yuna was the first on then Tidus, Wakka and Lulu.

Upon boarding the ship Cid greeted us "lets go" he said and he started heading for the still sinking airship, Yuna began pacing and worrying 'what if we're too late?' she thought to herself feeling dread well up in her stomach, she closed her eyes and her mind was assaulted with visions of Rikku's mangles and burnt body in her arms and she jerked her head 'what the hell?' she thought 'its just my mind playing tricks on me, that never happened' but something in her was off, she closed her eyes and pictured the scene again and took the time to look around at the back round.

Lulu looked around and saw Yuna looking so confused so she walked up to the ex-summener "Yuna what's wrong?" she asked and when Yuna looked at her with tears spilling down her cheeks and a great sadness I her eyes and some realization. Lulu took her into her arms "Yuna what happened?" "I remembered something Lulu, something bad, I saw Rikku die" she said before she broke down and sobbed and Lulu held her close looking more puzzled then before.

**Ok yes I know that took long and I'm sorry I had writers block and I know that's no excuse but bare with me I have 3 tests tomorrow and new units and argh school can be oh so evil. R&R please!**


	7. Author's note

Authors Note:

I am so very sorry about not updating Sacrifice….I just with everything happening around me I just forgot about it being there. And so as of last night I was re-reading some chapters and I'm horrified at my OOC ness; honestly my grammer sucks yes I know it does and my spelling mistakes uugh I'm sorry I put you all though that ick! (sweatdrops) I'm not stopping this story in fact I'm going to continue it!

Ah now going on to explaining my jumping from Final fantasy 8 to X-2 so suddenly…oO that's a tad bit hard to explain so I think I might be taking out two chapters and continuing with Quisty for a while, then I'll bring in my other idea's into play, what do you think?

Tell me what you all think. I'll be taking down those chapters containing X-2 in a day or so; this is a warning ok. I'm still going to have yuri goodness but ah…I'll save that for another story. Review please I would like to know what you all are thinking.

Slayer


End file.
